<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still A Better Love Story by delinquentpanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841866">Still A Better Love Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentpanda/pseuds/delinquentpanda'>delinquentpanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, First Meetings, M/M, No Ages Mentioned, Sorta Underage, Vampire/Werewolf Rivalry, stiles is related to godric, twilight has influenced me in many ways i don't recognize until i write stuff like this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delinquentpanda/pseuds/delinquentpanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Northman meets the Hale pack. Nobody likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Northman/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still A Better Love Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written, ah, 4 years ago? haven't touched it in years so why not post it, I say to myself while trying to organize my google docs.</p><p>there's no real timeline in mind for this besides being before vampires were common knowledge in true blood canon, and i left the stiles and scott's ages unclear so make of that what you will. i could not tell you what was happening at the time in teen wolf, but heres this. i watched trueblood as a young teen and 100% should not have been allowed to.</p><p>anyway, godric deserved better and eric northman is the archetype for characters i immediately like, for better or for worse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I assume this… gentleman is yours, Stiles?” Peter asks with a sneer while his glowing eyes stay pinned on the large vampire in front of him.</p><p>“I, uh, I can totally explain,” Stiles stutters frantically looking between the pack and Eric.</p><p>Eric, for his part, does nothing to diffuse the situation. In fact, he seems to revel in the uncomfortable expressions many of them have. Stiles glares at him, trying to express his distaste with his face but only looking slightly deranged for his efforts. </p><p>Eric smirks, taking a step forward. “My name is Eric Northman, and you,” he pauses to give them all a dismissive once over and ignoring Stiles’s facepalm, “must be the pack of mutts Stiles reeks of.”</p><p>Eyes flare as Peter and Derek snarl at the insult. Stiles laughs loudly, coming to stand between the vampire and the werewolves. “This guy!” He says, hooking an arm around Eric’s shoulders. “Always with the jokes! Isn't he funny? I think he's funny.”</p><p>“Absolutely <em> hilarious</em>,” Peter spits.</p><p>Scott narrows his golden eyes a bit as he grinds out, “I think you should come here, Stiles.”</p><p>Seeing an opportunity to further enrage the wolves, Eric gives a wide grin as he grips Stiles's arm and tugs him back to his side. “I’m afraid I'm a bit more comfortable with Stiles over here. Dogs have been known to bite,” he says. </p><p>“You are <em> not </em> helping, Dracula!” Stiles hisses, trying to take back his arm.</p><p>…</p><p>“Alright, long story short, I met Eric through his maker, A.K.A. my great great great to the one hundredth degree uncle,” Stiles says, clapping his hands together and doing jazz hands. “Ta-da!”</p><p>“Make your short story long,” Derek growls. Stiles wilts, barely containing a whine.</p><p>“Yeah, that really doesn't explain anything,” Scott adds, grimacing. He fights down his instinct to pull Stiles away from the vampire and rub his hands anywhere Eric has even looked at.</p><p>Eric rolls his eyes but refrains from commenting, to the relief of Stiles. He <em>so</em> wasn't prepared for them to meet. For some reason, he had thought he'd be able to tell them about each other on his own time but since when has the universe done anything with him in mind?</p><p>Oh, right. Never.</p><p>“Uh, sure. See, my great, great, great, great, great,” Derek rumbles lowly across from them, communicating to get on with it in a very threatening fashion, “<em>great </em>uncle, Godric, he's like 2,100 years old. He got turned when Rome invaded Gaul, which is fucking insane, right!? I'm never gonna get over that. And he was about maybe sixteen? We think. Anyway, when he got turned and, uh,” Stiles stumbles over ‘killed his Creator because he abused Godric and was a giant asshole to the highest degree’, “left Rome, fought a few wars and turned a few people. Eventually, he realised, ‘Hey, I had a sister and brother back in Gaul’ and went investigating to see if their descendants lived, and boom! Found my mom’s super great grandpa. Godric has been keeping touch kinda inconsistently throughout the generations, so it was like a big family in-joke that our great uncle Godric could show up at any moment.” Stiles’s face closes a bit. “He came around for the first time in about 50 years when my mom was born. He’s more open to communication these days.” </p><p>Shaking it off, the boy gestures to Eric, “And this guy was turned by Uncle Godric somewhere in the early 900s. He was a fucking Viking! Like, a king Viking. Top dog Viking. Gonna-hop-in-this-big-ass-boat-and-raid-your-village Viking!”</p><p>“Oh, Stiles, you're going to make me blush,” Eric purrs, eying the agitated wolves across from them.</p><p>Peter sneers, “With what blood?”</p><p>At that, Eric casually leans closer to Stiles and smiles beatifically. “You tell me, puppy.”</p><p>Peter and Derek leap to their feet with twin snarls and clawed hands. Eric moves between the two and Stiles swiftly, baring his teeth with a sharp hiss.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>, this went terribly, we should probably definitely go now. Come on, Eric.”</p><p>“You are not leaving with a <em> vampire </em> Stiles!” Derek roars. Scott’s growl of assent kick starts Stiles’s brain again because <em>shit </em>werewolves can be loud.</p><p>He shakes his head with a stubborn frown. “Nuh-uh, you don't get to be all high and mighty Mr Physical Threats Are My Only Means Of Communication. I’ve known Eric a lot longer than I've known you and I trust him. Hell, my dad trusts him. Godric wouldn't put our family at risk and Eric is about as loyal to Godric as any being, human or otherwise, <em> could </em>be.”</p><p>With narrowed eyes, Eric picks up Stiles, much to his surprise, discomfort, and flailing limbs, and now they seem to be flying <em>holy shit. </em> </p><p>…</p><p>“What I don't understand is why you don't remember a goddamn vampire visiting Beacon Hills,” Derek demands, glaring at Peter. </p><p>Peter's face is carefully neutral, a small frown just barely visible. “The Stilinskis moved to Beacon Hills roughly twenty years ago. There was a background check, of course, but from what I remember there was nothing to suggest interaction with the supernatural for either of them. Then again, at the time I was only a twelve year old more interested in bothering my sister than investigating a couple of humans, so that might be why,” he says, rolling his eyes toward the alpha.</p><p>Derek snarls in frustration and looks to Scott. The boy shrugs helplessly, saying, “I don't know, I've never heard of Eric before. Stiles only ever mentioned Godric when he couldn't hang out some weekends.” At Peter's flat look, he hurriedly defends himself. “I was like ten, dude! I had to visit family, too, so I didn't question it. 'Is your uncle a vampire’ never really seemed like something that needed to be asked.” </p><p>“So we have nothing to go on,” Derek states.</p><p>Peter scoffs. “Of course we have something, Stiles gave an abbreviated biography of <em> both </em> vampires. Now we search and see what comes up.”</p><p>“Ugh, research is Stiles's thing,” Scott whines, dreading having to spend more time around the other two wolves as well. Then he thinks about the itchy feeling of being around the vampire and how at ease Stiles was and has to tamp down a growl. “I’ll get my laptop.” Peter holds his tongue for once, but he does roll his eyes at the younger wolf’s back.</p><p>…</p><p>Icy silence has dragged on for minutes and Stiles is kinda over it. So he talks.</p><p>“Look, I know I should have told you or at least Godric but I was a little busy trying not to <em> die </em> so excuse me but I think I've been doing pretty well on that front.”</p><p>“That's the entire problem, Stiles. You should not be in danger <em> at all</em>. Godric entrusted you to me—”</p><p>Offended, Stiles interjects. “<em>I </em>am not a thing to be ‘entrusted’ to you, prick! Just because Godric introduced you to us—” </p><p>Eric's fangs flash as he whips around to face Stiles. “You don't understand! Your safety is my concern because I have come to care for you; not simply because my maker is related to you through thousands of years of diluted blood.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Eric stalks forward until he stands mere centimeters in front of the boy. His tone softens, “Stiles, I find few things can keep my attention and I like to keep those things close to me. Take the Bite.” His face twists minutely before he continues, “Whether that bite is mine, Godric’s, or your wolves’. I want you to stay alive for a long while. I don't think I'd take your death very well at all.”</p><p>“I…” Stiles trails off, unable to look away from the vampire. Eric’s clear blue eyes stare back, even as his hand reaches up to gently touch Stiles's face.</p><p>“I won't deny I'm trying to persuade you, I’m not going to lie, but know this is mostly because I desire to do so.” And he kisses him.</p><p>It's soft, the exact opposite of what Eric usually is, and so unexpected. But damn does Stiles melt into him.</p><p>…</p><p>“Godric is gonna kick your ass.”</p><p>“He knows my feelings. And… he may have kicked my ass when he caught on. I've been subject to the ‘shovel talk’, so to speak.”</p><p>“Wait, how long has this been a thing?” Stiles asks incredulously. When he’s met with pointed silence he balks. “Are you kidding me? I could have been having sexy times for, like, years? What the hell, Eric? Why would you deprive me of this?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Eric responds, “Well, Stiles, there is this concept known as ‘the law’ and your father happens to be a ‘sheriff’ that enforces these ‘laws’.” He laughs a bit. “And as a fellow sheriff, I know the importance of laws.” Seeing Stiles’s unimpressed look, Eric simply shrugs. “Some rules can be bent. Or completely disregarded. Depends on who’s looking.”</p><p>…</p><p>The next day, the entire world ends up looking. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>